My Life in Spira
by Bolt Dragon Tsuki
Summary: What would I do if I was in Spira? Heh heh! I'd be the coward I usually am! I'll kill all the bad guys, I'll become the strongest guy there is! We'll see who the true hero is! OCxOC. Please review!
1. Bye Zanarkand

**My Life in Spira**

**This fanfic is gonna represent what I would've done in Spira. I mean for real! Not like all those other OC fics where the main OC is all brave and heroic, I mean someone who is really at Spira. It's gonna be wierd, but awesome!**

**Ep. 1 Bye Zanarkand**

I awoke in a huge city and looked around.

_WHAT THE?!! _I thought, jumping from the area I sat on.

I had black hair, brown eyes and skin, wearing a black jacket and a blue shirt underneath, with blue jeans and white tennis shoes. Plus, a black katana was strapped to my side.

"Whoa..." I stared in awe at my katana as I drew it from my sheath off of my side. It was kinda heavy. Maybe about the weight of a regular sword, but I dunno. It was actually heavy enough to drop from my hand, which I did. I had to lift it with both my hands. Also, it reminded me of a certain weapon somewhere, but I couldn't remember where!

Putting the keyblade back on my back, I stared around the whole city. It took awhile to get used to my surroundings, then it hit me.

"Wha- I'm in Zanarkand!" I shrieked, jumping up and down like a hyped up school girl.

I looked around some more, then heard a huge ringing. I turned to that area to see a stadium. Also, although it was a glimpse, I could see a ball up in the air and a boy jumping from there.

"Tidus!" I yelled. But that could only mean-

As I thought that, a huge energy beam zoomed past me, almost striking my side. "Gahh!" I winced, some pain slashing through my body.

I could see Tidus hanging from the top of the stadium, itself falling in ruins. He was screaming like a kid, and I would to. Actually, I was screaming, "AHHHHH!" as I saw him fall.

Y'know, in the games, it doesn't show what happens to him when he falls... and I didn't either. I shut my eyes and looked away, then I heard a thump. A loud thump.

I looed around to see Tidus on the ground. He looked like he was moaning in agony. I helped him get up.

"Wh- who are you?" He asked me. "I'm Joshua." I replied, helping him get up. He groaned a little, but eventually got him back on his feet.

"Hey... I'm Tidus..." He replied a little woozy like a drunkard. After he regained his senses, he saw a certain man cloaked in a red robe. "Auron!" He screamed like a kid seeing his dad or mom.

I followed him too. As we got there, they started up a chat, then continued. I still had to follow them, then felt something strange. It was a small feeling, but as soon as 5 seconds passed, it seems like everything was back to normal. Back to the end of the world!

"You okay?" I asked Tidus. He didn't answer. "What the?" He yelled. That must've meant that he talked with the fayth. I had to smile a little, till I screamed when I heard a building collapse!

"Quickly!" Auron yelled to us as he continued through the road. We nodded, but I let out a little peep when I heard another building crumble.

As we continued, I spotted a huge sphere of water floating im the air. Auron looked at me and asked, "What's your name?" "Joshua."

"Joshua, you know who Sin is right?" He asked me. I nodded, then jumped up as I saw a tentacle shoot from Sin's body, hitting the building.

"Oh crap!" I yelled, jumping like the coward I am. I gripped the katana on my side as the sinspawn started to unleash on the road in front of us. "Sinscale!" I yelled. Tidus tried to get passed them, but there was to many. He fell back as I drew my weapon.

Auron handed Tidus a crimson blade, saying, "A gift from Jecht." "My old man?" He asked, taking the weapon. Just like me, the weapon almost fell off his hand, but he managed to catch it. "I hope you know how to use it." He said. He nodded.

I grinned. _This is my first real battle_. I thought. My body was shaking from both fear and excitement. Can't wait to see my overdrive!

The battle was not quite the same, however. Instead of turn based, we got to go whenever we want. With 4 sinscale in our way, and of us, it would seem uneven. Good thing, we have Auron!

He easily hacked both of the sinscale in front of us with one swing of his long sword, and Tidus took one out pretty easily. I was all gung-ho on the one I was fighting, though. I constantly stabbed it with my blade until it was finally gone!

"Uh... Josh... ya don't have to keep hacking on it." Tidus told me as I still hacked on it.

"Oh."

Anyway, we continued through the road some more, till we encountered a giant tentacle! Good thing, it can't kill us, but the sinscale in front can!

Auron quickly took action, gripping his blade, turning, jumping, and piercing the ground with his blade. "Dragon Fang!" He yelled, the ground underneath the enemies exploded, killing all of the sinscale in front of him and leaving the tentacle alive. Tidus and I looked at him. Okay, now I wanna try my overdrive now!

I nudged Tidus to tell him I wanted to try, but as I gripped my blade, I realized I didn't know what to do. Tidus hid a smirk, but I could tell.

He did a few flips, before finally striking the enemy. "I call it the Spiral Cut!" He looked up with pride. I hate pride...

"Okay, for real my turn!" I said, standing face to... uh... tentacle at the sinspawn. Looking at the monster, I swung my sword repetedly at it for no reason! Soon, I gave up at trying to learn my overdrive as Auron yelled, "Quickly!"

I blinked, then realized that this sword looked like Tensa Zangetsu from Bleach! The only difference was that the blade was 1/4 shorter than usual. Now, I know my overdrive!

"Getsuga Tensho!" I screamed, unleashing a blaze of black energy at the sinspawn, killing it instantly.

Auron didn't really care and continued as Tidus and I stared. Soon, Tidus continued with Auron and yelled at me to hurry up.

Out of curiosity, I looked for a save point, but couldn't find one. I guess that it's for real in Final Fantasy! I might die for real! So, what's the point in using phoenix downs?! I shook my head out of confusion and continued with Auron and Tidus.

In one certain part of the road, Tidus saw a building with Jecht on it and yelled, "What are you looking at old man?" Suddenly, a whole bunch of sinscale flew at us, and surrounded us with like dozens of eggs! I know, what'll happen next!

Tidus and Auron battled against the sinscale, and Tidus yelled, "What are you doing Josh!? Help us!" I turned and gave him a I-will-help-you look and hacked the tank at the side of the road. Soon, it fell as I yelled, "Now, let's run!"

Auron nodded, as Tidus looked at us with a puzzled look. "Tidus, run!" I screamed. The, the whole explosion occured...

BOOM!

"Whoa!" He yelled as the building of Jecht almost fell on him. I grabbed him on time and jumped to the next side of the road, hanging from the split section of it.

I looked up. Sin was right above us, and so was Auron.

"Auron! Auron!" Tidus screamed. I was yelling, "Don't scream!" Even though, I was really scared. I knew what was gonna happen, but who wouldn't be scared of this!

Auron grabbed us by our shirt collars and said, "This is it." Sin opened up and started to suck everything in sight. "This is your story." I grinned a little, then realized that we are gonna be headed for the area with water. And I can't swim.

"It all begins here." He said, being sucked into Sin.

"Ahhhhh!" Tidus screamed, being sucked in. I was screaming too, but because of the water.

Darn it. I hate water.

* * *

**Okay, review please and tell me how I did!**


	2. Welcome to Nowhere

**My Life in Spira**

**Okay, well, here it is. Thanks to you guys who reviewed, and I hope I get more!**

**Ep. 2 Welcome to Nowhere**

My eyes fluttered open as I found myself staring in the water. "Gahhh!" I screamed, pulling my head out of the water. I dragged myself back up to a piece of ruins. Tidus was floating beside me also.

I shook him as hard as I could. No luck.

As I rested there, I thought of how I ended up in Spira in the first place.

* * *

_"Damn! I'm finally back from school!" I said, falling on my bed. I stared at the TV in front of me and thought, I need a break!_

_I took out Final Fantasy X from my shelf and placed the disc in my PS2. AS I turned it on, something a little wierd happened. Japanese words started to appear on the screen. I wish I was japanese..._

_I just stared at the screen for awhile, more words appearing. _

_"Darn it! What's supposed to happen!" I started to scream. Then a huge light flashed before my eyes._

_Then..._

* * *

"Oh yeah." I muterred. 

I turned to look at the area we were in. I knew this was the place to get Anima, but I forgot. I wanted to tell Tidus also. But I can't. Too bad I might point out hints to what'll happen heh heh heh.

Soon, I saw Tidus's head raise fom the water in a gasp. "Where are we?" He asked me, rubbing his eyes.

I couldn't say. "Beats me."

He started to swim towards the temple. "You gonna follow?" He asked. I shook my head. "I can't swim!"

He stared at me, until he bursted out in laughter. "Gahahahaha!" He screamed, swimmig away. "Guh... heh heh... sorry, I guess the shock of ending up here really made me laugh." He said at the temple.

I was gasping for air a few minutes later. "I never wanna try swimming again!" I shrieked, kissing the ground.

Tidus smiled.

"Okay, where are we?" Tidus asked me again. I looked at the temple standing before me. I couldn't answer.

We walked to a bridge, then realized something. "Wait!" I put my hand in front of him to stop him.

"What is it?" He asked me. I gulped_. Darn it! More water! I hate water_!

I stepped lightly on the bridge_. Huh... Looks like it's safe._

A few more steps though... yup, I learned that it's NOT SAFE.

"Ahhh!" I screamed, falling to the water. "Whoa!" Tidus fell to the water more gracefully.

I raised my head from the water and tried to stay up there. "Oh no!" I cried as monsters swam to us. Tidus looked fierce, drawing his blade as slashing one of the monsters. I grabbed my blade and defended myself from one of them. I was able to slash it, blood spurting from its head.

_Wait a minute_... I thought. Then my eyes widened. A giant fish suddenly appeared from a hole and ate the third fish... and started to attack us! I tried to swim away, but I can't swim!

Tidus tried to slash it, but didn't look like he had much progress. "Mmmmpphhh!" I tried to call him. Soon, he heard me as I pointed to a hole. He nodded and started to swim there. He grabbed me and we swam away. The fish tried to eat us, but soon, we finally made it!

"Gahhh!" I gasped for the air, soon slumping down to the floor. My clothes were soaked, I was tired, cold, and, if I'm correct like Tidus, hungry!

He was shivering and his stomach rumbling furiously. He looked at me and mumbled, "I am hungry."

I nodded and the both of us headed up the stairs.

We ended up in a huge room with a few ways to go. We saw a few sticks on the floor_. Oh yeah! This is the area where we find a fire._

Tidus and I split up to find stuff to light the fire. I found some flint and he found a whithered bouquet. We went back to the room with the sticks and lit it. I wrapped my arms around my body and thought I'd shiver to death.

Tidus sat down and fell asleep. I sat down as well and shivered. I looked at my blade to get time passing, waiting for the monster.

My sword really looked like Tensa Zangetsu. Heck, I bet it was. There was just 2 things that bothered me. At the end of the chain, there was a crescent moon hanging from there. Also, the real zanpakuto was a nodachi. This blade looked like a katana.

_Hmmm_... I wondered for awhile. Then my stomach growled. "Darn it." I was cold and hungry. Yeah, great combo.

I laid down on the floor and tried to sleep.

* * *

_I awoke in a wooden boat, thunder booming and lightning and rain showering. I was at an ocean in a thunderstorm._

_"What the?" I stared at the sky and let the rain pour on my body. _

_As I stood there, I realized I felt very calm there. The rain didn't bother me at all. _

_I sat down and closed my eyes. "Maybe, I can go to sleep here."_

_Then, a giant lightning bolt struck me hard, me starting to scream, "Gahhhhh!" My body crackled from the electricity. It felt like my whole body was going through a transformation._

_When the electricity stopped. I felt like a new man. A mirror appeared before me, and I blinked. My clothes were changed. I now wore a light blue jacket underneath a leather blue shirt. I still had my blue jeans on, and my shoes were light blue. My hair had blue spark-shaped highlights and one of my eyes were blue._

_Also, my sword changed. Wow, that fast? My blade was no longer black, but light blue as well. The shape was still the same, but the crescent moon changed into a small spark._

_The mirror suddenly disappeared, and in its place, stood Ixion!_

_"Whoa!" I jumped back, my body trembling in fear. The unicorn stood bfore me valiantly. I trembled, backing away. Suddenly, it spoke._

_"Joshua, you are one of 8 chosens who've been chosen to save the world with the guardians." It said. "I have granted you more power to fight with the guardians to protect Yuna. Do you accept?"_

_I was really shocked. I was thinking, What the?! Why me? So, I just said that._

_Ixion said nothing. Then he said, "I am not allowed to reveal that information."_

_Then I asked another question. "What happened to my old clothes and black sword?" _

_"You are still wearing them. This is more of an armor for you, but beware. If you lose your courage to fight against your enemies, then I will leave you. I will not be the aeon of a loser."_

_I gulped. Then I asked one more question. "Why did I have a Tensa Zangetsu weapon anyway?" _

_"The blade was a reflection of your memories and attitude. The blade was dark, so you have a cold and dark attitude toward your friends. It also shows how cowardly you are. Also, you've been watching a lot of bleach, so the blade was shaped liked the Tensa Zangetsu. The crescent moon is something I can't seem to explain. Hmm..."_

_He snapped out of his thinking phase, then asked, "Now, do you accept?"_

_I nodded. "I'll do it. Seems fun."_

_Ixion nodded back. "Now listen, the armor I have granted you gives you access to the sphere grid. Also, I've placed a celestial weapon in Spira for you to find. Good luck..."_

_

* * *

_

I woke up instantly after Ixion said, "Good luck..." I stood up and noticed that the fire was going out. Tidus seemed to notice too, as he started to shriek.

"Hey, wait! Wait! Don't go out on me! Just hold on! I'll get more wood!"

Then Tidus turned and noticed I was wearing new clothes. But the lack of heat made him go find more wood.

I realized something at that time_. Aren't we supposed to meet Rikku now? And if that's the case... Oh no!_

I drew my new katana and pushed Tidus away as a bug monster slammed on the wood. "No!!!!" Tidus screamed, drawing his blade in rage!

He slashed at the monster several times, most of them missing. The monster jumped away, but I jumped at it. I slashed it, then tried to back away, but got slashed at too! "Guhhh!" I panted, blood dripping from my jacket. Tidus was in a rage still, bashing the enemy, also activating his overdrive, "Spiral Cut!" He flipped and slashed at it, staggering backwards.

I slowly got up and ran at the monster. I was about to try slashing it again, until the door exploded!

"It's Rikku!" I whispered in joy.

She came in, in her battlesuit. Her men also entered with guns. She took out a grenade and threw it at the monster! "Wait! Tidus!" I yelled, jumping at him and pushing him out of fire's way!

BOOM!

The grenade impacted the monster, destroying it, turning it into pyreflies. I sighed, slumping back to the gound.

I didn't have much time to relax as the men (Al Bhed) grabbed me and Tidus, restraining us. "Hey! Lemme go!" Tidus yelled. One of them held a blade on his throat, I didn't have to restrain cause I know what's gonna happen. Water.

I hate water.

They started to speak their language, which I do not understand. Then, Rikku walked to Tidus.

_Uh oh. _I thought. I know what's gonna happen next.

"Cunno." he said, then stabbing Tidus in the chest. He passed out, which made me get scared. "Wait a- oopphh!" I got stabbed by someone else that time ad fell to the floor. My eyes were twitching, I couldn' really move at all.

I fainted.

* * *

My eyes started to open, very slowly. I groaned a little, forgetting there was some Al Bhed in front of me! They turned and pointed their guns at me. "Whoa!" I backed away, and placed my hands on my katana.

Then, I heard Tidus groan. He got up and received a fist from one of the Al Bhed, knocking him back.

I growled, drawing my blade and lunging at him. Then, the other guy pointed his gun at me, forcing me to stop.

"Ow! That hurt!" Tidus whined. The other guy spoke back, a little stronger than Tidus. He stepped back, a little suprised. "Whoa... okay."

Soon, Rikku and some other guy (must be Brother) came out of a hatch. I quickly realized that we were at sea, on one of these Al Bhed ships.

Wait a minute, I have to swim next! Darn it! I have no time to think about the future or how I got here or how Ixion spoke to me. Because, now I HAVE to do this! But I can't swim!

Tidus looks at me with a little worried look on his face. I look equally as worried. Maybe more.

They speak more stuff I don't understand. Then, Brother tries to tell Tidus and me something. I couldn't look like I knew what he was saying, so I just looked at him with a weird look.

"I don't understand." I said. He looks at me, and tries again. I look at him still with an odd face.

The Al Bhed point their guns at me, and Tidus reached for his blade. I tried to look afraid, and I was, except I thought maybe Rikku would let us off the hook.

One of them tells me something before moving in closer. Rikku tells them to stop (I think) and tells me, "He said you can stay if you make yourselves useful."

Tidus blinked. "You understand us?" He asked. One of them hit him, as he yelled, "All right! I'll work!"

I slowly shook my head. "Sorry, I can't swim." She looked at me, then nodded. "That's fine."

I sighed a breath of relief. I'm out of the clear! I don't have to swim!

"We'll just attach a cord to you so you won't drown." She said bluntly, failing to notice my grin turned to an upside down smile.

Tidus walks to the edge of the boat, as Rikku ties the cord to me. I sighed in sadness.

"Oh yeah, before I forget!" She told me. "You do have a sphere grid, right?" I blinked. The sphere grid is real here?

She takes out a spherical shaped grid from her pocket and hands it to me. I take it and look at it. A grid appears, similar to Tidus's, and the others too. My pathway in the grid is attached to Rikku's and Auron's.

"The sphere grid is a grid that helps you get stronger. By collecting spheres, you can put them in the slots to make you stronger, depending on what's next in it. Also, there are special slots where you can learn new abilities like magic and such. Also, you can move to other people's pathways when you are done with your own. The red circle tells where you are." She hands Tidus another grid and gives us power spheres. "You can place this sphere in it, since you both start with power slots. There are different spheres for different slots. Also, for blank slots, you can put special spheres in it. Go ahead! Put it in!"

I place the sphere in the grid and suddenly felt a little stronger. "So, this is how it feels when I put spheres in the grid."

She smiled. Tidus still didn't get it, so Rikku walked to him to teach him. While she started to teach, I sat down and sighed.

_This is gonna be a pain._

* * *

**Wow. This is the longest chapter I've ever wrote. This may not be long for you, but for me, yeah! **


	3. I Can't Swim!

**My Life in Spira**

**C'mon readers, at least review!**

**Ep. 3 I Can't Swim!**

I had time to think about things while Rikku continued to teach Tidus how to use the grid. I thought about what Ixion told me, what'll happen in the future, and if I'll survive what's next.

Seriously though, I was thinking about the swimming, because I can't swim.

Getting bored, I took out my sphere grid to look at it. Looks like it has plenty of speed sphere areas, with a few attack spheres. Also, I could see haste, slow, and a few spells, mostly thunder. My was sorta like Tidus's, except much faster and casting spells.

Then, I thought of my old katana. Yup, I'm a fan of swords, so don't mind. Although I loved my black blade. I stared at my blue blade, then realized it needs a name. I mean, Tidus'll get a new blade called Brotherhood soon, so might as well name this one.

_Darn it! I can't think of one cause I'm to scared of water. Why couldn't I end up with one with sand in the beginning, like FFXII?!_

I saw Rikku walk away from Tidus as he looked at his sphere grid. She walked to the other Al Bhed and started to make preparations. I gulped, holding my blade, my body shivering.

Then, my stomach growled.

"Oh no!" I shrieked, jumping up. "I'm hungry!" The others looked at me, and Tidus looked at me with an agreeable face.

"Well, if you're hungry, I'll give you food after the mission." She said, then turned back to the others. I nodded, now more determined than ever to do the big mission.

_Man, I'm gonna stink._

* * *

After a few minutes, Rikku walked to us and said, "We found some ancient ruins, right beneath us! It's not active now, but there should still be some power left. We're gonna go down there and activate it, and then we should be able to salvage the big prize!" 

I look at Tidus as he nodded. I tightened my straps, sweat coming out of my forehead. I gulped again, then remembered something.

Food.

I want food.

Food!

"Okay, let's get to work!" She says, putting her goggles on.

"Roger!" Tidus and I both say, and jump off the boat... well, Tidus at least. I couldn't move, too scared. I held my breath, trying to jump off. My body wouldn't let me though. Then, Brother pushd me off.

"Ahhh!" I screamed, holding my breath and falling into the water.

This has to be the worst journey in my life.

I opened my after getting used to the water. It was dark, so I couldn't see anything except the blue. Then, I saw a glimpse of Rikku waving to me. She told me to follw them, so I was about to catch up. Then, piranhas started to attack me!

I drew my blade, and tried to fend them away, they didn't really do much, cause I didn't even hit them! They rushed at me and bit through my jacket, piercing my skin! I growled in pain, hacking the thing with my blade. The others rushed at me, but I slashed through them before they could hit me.

I blnked as I defeated them_. Wow. I was so scared of not breathing or dying that I forgot how I loved the life of battles and adventure._

We continued throught the ocean to the big airship. I smiled as I got used to swimming. It's much easier to be in the water, than swimming at all, at least in my opinion.

We finally made it, entering a hole in it. I remember that there's a boss coming soon_. Yay! A new battle_!

We looked at some computer that I don't know how to operate. I'm not good with these kinda things, but smiled, seeing Tidus slam at it with his fists. I could hear Rikku giggle and I hid a laugh because I was under water.

Okay, we continued through the base until we got attacked by more fishes! They tried to bite me, but I blocked. Rikku took out another grenade and blew them up, Tidus slashing at the others. I saw our overdrive meters getting bigger.

Now, we were at some core or something, but Tidus did the same thing with the computer, hitting it, the thing actually activating. As we started to leave a giant squid started to attack us!

I think it's name was Tros or something, but I didn't care cause I was in a fight! And I was as happy as Kenpachi!

I drew my katana as we started to fight. The tentacles shot out at us, us dodging. It was hard in water for me, because I can't swim! Rikku tried another grenade, but it didn't really hurt it much. Tidus swung at it hard, making it move to another side.

I signaled everyone to surround it like in the game. The nodded and Rikku and Tidus took a different side, me following Tidus. I slashed at it as hard as I could, Tidus following my lead. The tentacles grabbed me as started to lose breath!

_Ca- can't breath_! I tried my best to hold my breath, but it wouldn't budge. My breath died away, my eyes staring to fade. The last thing I saw was Rikku taking out a grenade and throwing it at Tros.

* * *

I gasped for air, my upper body rushing to the top of the area I was at. 

I blinked, looking around. I seemed like the Al Bhed were up to something. I could see Rikku talking to a few more Al Bhed. Tidus was watching them.

Soon, they started to walk to the elevator, with Tidus following. They wouldn't let him though. "Hey! I helped too, didn't I?" He yelled, then walked to me. I grinned, hiding a smirk.

"Yeah. I'm talking to a guy whose life I saved." Tidus moaned, sitting down in hunger. I realized that I was hungry too, then thought of food back at home. I didn't realized till then that I had a lot of food back there, considering what's happening right now.

"Uh... hungry." He said. I smiled weakly.

Then, Rikku walked out of the elevator, carrying some food. I cheered slightly, running to the food. "Whoa! Right on!" Tidus yelled, grabbing the plate and scarfing down the food.

"Hey, I want some too!" I pouted, grabbing the plate, and sliding he food down my throat. "What?! Give it back!" Tidus screamed, grabbing the plate of food and eating the rest of the food. "No!" I yelled, kicking the plate from his hands... to the ocean.

By now, Tidus was choking on his food. Rikku ran to him with a canteen of water. I had to laugh, seeing him choke of torture. It's what he deserves for not sharing.

He glared at me, throwing the canteen at me. He stood up and faced Rikku. "Hello there. What's your name?"

That hit me for a second. It's like he was in a state of anger, then changed to being nice. Maybe Rikku is a little girl to him. She sure acts like a kid.

"Rikku." She said. He then acted all happy, yelling, "You do understand!"

"I stood up and said, "I'm Joshua and this is Tidus."

Then, I looked at Tidus, expecting him to say something.

"Um, why didn't you say so earlier?" He finally asked.

"I didn't get a chance to! Everyone thought oui were a fiend!"

I blinked. "Wait a sec? You thought all of us were a fiend?"

"Oh. Oui means you."

_Oh yeah. She's Al Bhed. Man, I can't believe I forgot something lke that. But, I can't really say stuff like this in the open, can I?_

"I forgot you guys were Al Bhed." I said. I can say stuff that is common knowledge here. Tidus however looked confused.

"What are Al Bhed?" Tidus asked.

Shoot! I forgot about Tidus!

"There- wait, you're not Al Bhed haters are you?" She asked, a little worried.

"I don't even know what an Al Bhed is."

Walking away for awhile to let them talk, I looked at my reflection through the water. I looked really different! And, my awesome black katana was now blue.

Oh yeah, I've gotta name it!

For awhile, I thought of names for my katana_. Um, maybe Houraiken? No, that means jeweled thunder, and my blade is not jeweled. It's blue, but with Ixion must harness the power of lightning. Maybe it has a name?_

I turned to see Rikku talk to Tidus about going to Luca. That reminded me, we're about to get attacked by Sin! I don't want to go overboard! But, I don't want to stay with the Al Bhed either!

She left and went back inside the ship. I could see Tidus getting a really confused look.

He walked to a box and kicked it real hard. Oh boy! Here goes!

A giant rumbling started to occur! Something was coming at the ship!

"Sin!" I screamed.

2 Al Bhed exited the ship. One yelled, "Sin ec lusa!" Another yelled, "Ihtan ic! Ihtan ic!"

The ship started to rock back and forth as the creature hit our ship. Tidus lost his grip, and I followed him screaming,"Oh please! Let me faint!"

And so, both Tidus and I plunged to the water, screaming.

_Dammit. I can't swim._

* * *

**Okay, if you noticed, I've changed my pen name. It's because I thought Kel was serious. Oh well.**


	4. New Companions

**My Life in Spira**

**Seriously, I'm asking for reviews. I mean, I know you guys read this, so why don't you review. You guys have the time.**

**Ep. 4 New Companions**

My eyes open really fast, staring at blue liquid. Water. I'm floating in water.

"Gahhh!" I screamed, raising my head from the dead rising known as water. But I was floating. That's pretty cool.

I looked around for Tidus, then saw him floating too on water. I shake him, telling him to wake up.

As he groans, I look at our surroundings. I knew it, we ended up in Besaid Island. And there was Wakka and his team of Besaid Aurochs, practicing blitzball. One of them slip and kicks the ball at our direction. Tidus woke up and got hit by the ball!

He caught the ball, then grinned, "Blitzball!" 

"Hey! You okay?!" Wakka calls to us. Because of the water, I had to squint to see them.

"Hey!" Tidus waves, then dives to water. Here comes Show-Off Tidus. He throws the ball upward, than raises his head to catch the ball lightly. Then, he lets the ball go up gently, and kicks it when he flips! The ball flies at them, Wakka trying to catch it, but misses. The ball flies away.

I looked at Tidus_. No wonder he's such a star player in Blitzball. And no wonder he was able to get Yuna to fall for him._

Tidus looks at me, telling me to come. I nod, but I walk to the land. The water wasn't so deep.

When we got to land, Wakka was talking to 2 guys. The Crusaders I think. Wonder which of those 2 will die. I shiver at that thought.

Then, after he was done talking, they left. Wakka walked to us. Dang, y'know, how does he keep his hair like that. I can't even keep my hair spiked up. And he goes in water too! Maybe a water proof gel?

"Yo! Hiya." He says shyly. That kinda creeps me out, but this is how he acts in the game, so I say nothing.

"You wanna... try that move... one more time?" Wakka asked. Tidus started to grin again. I knew he was happy, going into that, finally things are starting to look up kinda look.

He takes the ball and throws it up to the air. We all step back as the ball lands to his face, lightly letting it go up, then kicks it all the way to the ocean!

"You no amateur. Who you play for?" Wakka asked. Uh-oh. This is where Tidus messes up.

"The Zanarkand Abes!" He says smiling. Yup, Tidus can really screw up worse than I can. He is stronger than me too.

"Hehehe. He was kidding. He go to close to Sin's... uh... poison?" I did that on purpose, not forgetting myself.

"Sin's toxin got to you both. But you're still alive. Praise be to Yevon." He says, while doing some pray gesture. Oh yeah, Yevon. He's some guy we have to fight at the end. Good thing we can't die in that battle.

"All right! Back to practice!" Wakka yells to his team. The 3 of us walk away. "I'm Wakka, coach and captain of the Besaid Aurochs, brudda." He smiles at us. I try my best to smile back, not trying to look at his hair. Then, again, I've seen worse. Seymour...

"This guy is Tidus and I'm Joshua." I say, stll trying to smile and not laugh.

Then, Tidus stomach started to growl. Mine too.

"What? You hungry? Okay, back to the village. I'll get you something." Wakka tells us as he starts to walk. We follow him. 

Tidus was having a hard time trying to decide to ask Wakka something. Getting annoyed, I ask, "It's true that Zanarkand was destroyed a thousand years ago right?" 

Tidus looks at me with an odd look. I smile at him.

He turns around with a confused look. Then, he remembered the toxin. "Long time ago, there were a whole lot of cities in Spira. Big cities with machina, machines, to run em. People played all day and let the machina do all the work. And then, well, take a look." He pointed to the ruins before. It's not the same without that song. I also remembered that there was numbers there for something in FFX-2.

"Sin came, and destroyed the machina cities. And Zanarkand along with em. Yeah, that was about a thousand years ago, like you said. If you ask me, Sin's our punishment for letting things get out of hand. what gets me though, is that we gotta suffer, all because of what some goofballs did way back when. Course, we must always repent for our sins! That's important! It's just that, it's hard to keep at it sometimes, you know?" 

Tidus looks at him and me with a sad smile. Wakka then grabs him and gives him a noogie!

"But you from the Zanarkand Abes! That was a good one! Hey, I'm not trying to say the team never exist, ya? But you gotta figure a teamliving in luxury like that'd be pretty soft eh?" 

Tidus finally gets free and continues on. I rememberd something bad will happened. Uh-oh, more water! Why couldn't I've been sent to a dry place like FF7?!

As Tidus and Wakka neared the area with water, Tidus looked around. "Hey, where's Joshua?"

"He said he couldn't swim, so he's gonna hike to the village. We should meet him soon anyway." Wakka answered and threw Tidus to the water!

* * *

I continue through the mountain, slashing through monsters, seeing my gauge fill. I also continue to gain sphere levels, feeling both faster and stronger. I also learned a new spell, thunder! Yay!

Then as I turned a corner, I saw a chocobo and a moogle heading this way. 

"What the?" I looked at them, then realized they were aiming for me! 

"Wahh!" I screamed, gripping my blade. "Wait a sec! Master! Warrior of lightning!" The moogle called to me. 

Hold on, how does he know I have the element of lightning? They both slow down as the moogle hopped off of it.

"I'm Mu, the moogle, and this is Cho the chocobo. We've been assigned to guide you, being one of the 8 aeon guardians protecting Lady Yuna."

I blinked. Mu kept on speaking. "Recently, Lady Yuna has been doing her training to become a summoner. She's at the temple, getting her first aeon. Lulu, Kimahri, and Lady Rin is guarding her right now."

"Hold on, who's Rin?" I asked. 

"She's the warrior of ice, holding the power of Shiva. And you carry the power of Ixion. We have yet to meet the other 5 guardians though."

I nod slowly. "Well, shall we get going. It's much faster on Cho to get to Besaid." 

I got on Cho, my very own chocobo! Mu got on my back and we rode off to Besaid. I looked so gallent, it's like a knight in shining armor with his noble steed, except I wasn't a knight wearing armor and I was riding a chocobo. But, I still looked good! And it's fun to ride a chocobo!

Getting there, I saw the villagers of Besaid. Tidus was heading to the temple. Looks like he going there to save Yuna. How long did Mu talk to me anyway?

I hopped off of Cho and Mu followed me. "Wait master! We cannot disrupt Yuna. It's a rule!"

"Like I care!" I yell to Mu. 

Inside of the temple, Tidus was running up the stairs. "Hey but what if something happens! What if the summoner dies?!" He yells.

"The precepts must be obeyed!" One of the priests yell.

"Like I care!" Tidus yells the same thing and enters the room. 

"After him!" I yelled to Wakka. He nodded and both of us follow him. 

As we entered, I didn't realize that Tidus was so good at puzzles. He was already done with the first part of the Cloister of Trials. 

"Wow, he's fast." I smiled. "If you have time to admire, than do it while we find him!" Wakka yelled, continuing.

As we finally caught up to Tidus, he was finally at the elevator part. "We have you now!" Mu called to him.

Tidus turned around and saw him. "Who are you?" 

"Tidus, what have you done?" I look away in shame. "Hey, you were gonna follow him too!" Mu pointed at me.

We walked to him at the elevator. "Hey, it's okay. Only summoners, apprentice summoners, and their guardians can enter here. It's a tradition. Very important."

"So what about you?" "Me, I'm a guardian." "A guardian?"

"Look, we are almost there!" Mu says.

As we start to land, Wakka explains all about the system. "Summoners go on a pilgrimage to pray at every temple in Spira. Guardians protect them. The guardians in there now. One of em's got a short fuse and who knows what the other is thinking. We also have a new recruit who has a similar fuse."

I gulped. _If that's the case, Rin might look like Lulu. I have to work with someone like that?_

As we got to the end, Wakka said, "Well, now that we've gone this far... might as wll go all the way."

We entered the room, to see 4 people standing there. 2 of them was Lulu and Kimahri. Another was a girl that had black long hair and pale blue eyes. She had pale skin as well, with a black jacket and a white skirt, with black boots. She had a frozen spear on her back. I could tell this was Rin, her name meaning cold. Next to her was her guide, a lilty. 

"Hi Li." Mu called to her guide cheerfully, jumping to her. However, she slapped him away angrily. 

I smiled at Rin. She didn't smile back. Wow, she really has a cold personality. 

Wakka and Tidus were talking to the angry Lulu. And I was trying to get to know Rin, but to no avail. She's very pretty, and that's mostly the reason too.

"I'm Joshua." I said, but she looked away. 

"Um... I have the power of lightning, and you have the power of ice?" I asked. She nods, but still looks away. 

Then, I grabbed and hugged her real tight. "What are you doing Joshua?!" Tidus yelled.

I blushed, letting her go. Her face showed a really evil face as she took her spear in her hand.

Just as I was about to die a frozen death, the door to the fayth opened up. Everyone looked at Yuna, who was exiting. She looked very tired, sweat from her forehead dripped. I smiled at Tidus, his mouth open wide. I also looked at Rin, who was enchanted too.

Yuna's legs started to wiggle, then she fell off the stairs! Kinahri grabbed her before she almost hit the ground. She tried to get up, and fixes her hair. 

"I've done it! I've become a summoner."

* * *

We exited the temple as everyone gathered to see Yuna. I smiled at Rin, at least she looked. But she was angry. And I can guess why.

"Hey over here!" Tidus ran to Wakka as he grabs him. 

"Hey! Lemme go!" As he finally gets out of Wakka's grasp, he says, "Wait till you see this!" 

I smiled. I actually get to see a real summon. I keep on staring at Rin, and she looks back angrily. She's just too pretty!

Yuna starts to get to formation. She holds out her staff as a circle appears under her. 4 beams of energy appear from the ground and flies to the sky, shining. Then, Valefor appears swooping from the sky and lands to the ground. Yuna slowly walks to it and pets it. Everyone cheers.

I look at Cho and pet him the same way. Rin looks at me doing that and says, "You have 2 guides?" 

I look at her and nod. "Mmm." For some strange reason, I could see a light blush appear at her cheeks, but she looks away.

Valefor flies away after awhile. Rin, Li, Mu, and I walk to them. I tell Wakka, "'I'm gonna go around the island for awhile and get back at night, okay?" 

He nods, and I walk to that area where Wakka prays. Rin followed me and looks as I pet Cho. 

"You wanna pet him too?" I ask as kind as I could. She nodded, blushing a bit, and pets him. I smiled.

_Looks like Rin has a soft spot after all..._

* * *

**Okay, this begins the OCxOC thing. You better review or I'll kill you!**


	5. Night and a True Beginning

**My Life in Spira**

**Okay, this fic might end up shortened, but still keep on reviewing. **

**Ep. 5 Night and a the True Beginning**

It's almost night and Rin and I are still relaxing close to the prayer area, Rin spending time getting to know the animals. Then, I hear the footsteps of someone.

I turned to see Tidus clapping. "Wow. I didn't know you were such a hooker."

Blushing, I wave my hand in embarrasment. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever. I could say the same thing about you and Yuna."

He looked confused. "Who's Yuna?"

I blinked. _Oh yeah! He doesn't know who Yuna is yet._

"The summoner." I said bluntly. He turned and said, "Whatever. Hey, the night activity or whatever is about to start so hurry up."

I nodded then turned to Rin. "C'mon. Let's go."

She nodded, so we stood up and headed back to the village.

It looks like the one from the game with the big fire and the people and the Aurochs in front of the fire. I smiled, and turned to Rin. She, however, doesn't smile and walks to Kimahri. Well, so much for getting to know her better.

So, I walk to Yuna, who was walking out of the temple. I smile and say, "Hi."

She smiles back. "Hello. Didn't I see you back in the temple?"

I nodded. "Yup."

"Well then, I'm Yuna." "I'm Joshua."

We walk to the area with the 3 people as Tidus walk to her. I smiled and nudged Yuna.

"You like him, don't you?" She started to blush. "What? Oh no, we've just met!"

I laughed and walked away. I smiled at Tidus as he walked to her.

"You heathen!" "Stay away from the summoner!" "You're a bad man!"

Oh yeah, those guys. The old folk. And the little kid.

I see Yuna walk to Tidus and talk to him.

It's cute, kind of. Mu and Cho walk to me and Mu says, "I have something to tell you."

We walk to the area where you can find those treasure chests, but it's kinda hidden. You have to find it through the map, at least that's the easy way.

"Okay, so you do know the reason why you were sent here with the power of Ixion, right?"

I nodded. "To protect Lady Yuna right?"

Mu frowned, but nodded. "Yes, but there is another reason. Eight people were chosen with the powers of aeons, plus an unlucky one. Do you want me to tell you the whole story? Or should I do it tomorrow?"

"Maybe you should tell me tomorrow, when we get on the boat."

The moogle nodded. "Very well then. But, do you want me to tell you the specific features of your new powers?"

"It has special powers?! Tell me! Tell me! Tell me you moogle midget!"

I kind of overreacted there, but Mu didn't seemed very fazed.

"Okay. If you already know, you have the ability to control lightning. But, there's also the property of your blade. It has the ability to transform into something stronger if your perfectly sync with your aeon partner."

"So, um, what you are saying is if I have 100 syncronization with Ixion, my weapon will transform."

"Yes. Your battlesuit my transform as well. At least, if that goes with your new transformation."

Getting excited, I said, "Now I can't wait for the battles ahead! I want to see my new transformation!"

Mu and Cho smiled. Then, Mu's face grew grim. "But, beware! Some of the enemies you'll encounter aren't of this world! They also come from your imagination and fear."

I nodded without much care. I just wanted to see my new transformation.

Walking out of the spot, I saw Tidus talking with Wakka.

"She's cute, ya?" He said, smiling at Tidus.

"Yeah." I started to grin as well. I have to say, Tidus is different than other heroes of Final Fantasy. He's the kind of guy who could get girls easily. Now, if only I could get that kind of charm for Rin...

"Don't get no ideas."

"No promises there, big guy. Hey, but what if she, like, comes on to me?"

"That's not gonna happen."

Speaking of Rin, I looked at her. She was at Yuna's side, talking quietly with Kimahri. Li slept at her side

That got me thinking. Maybe Rin hangs out with Kmahri because of their similar attitudes? The fact they both use lances? Oh man, I hope Rin doesn't get any ideas!

I yawned a bit. _Wow... I'm tired... but I wanna stay a little more..._

Of course, I did have to get some sleep. I am kinda tired. Kind of...

Wakka looked at me and smiled. "You tired?"

I nodded. My eyes were getting drowsy. I couldn't keep them up much longer.

"Hey, I've got a bed ready for you in the hut over there." He pointed the the... crusader's lodge I think. Bleh, I didn't care. I just wanted to go to sleep. What do you expect of a 12 years old? Speaking of which, I have to ask how old Rin is.

I dragged myself to the hut, looking at Rin one more time. I got to my bed and really fast, drifted to sleep.

_I'm in a graveyard full of bones. No gravestones or anything like that, but just bones. Aeon looking bones._

_In the middle was an aeon. An odd looking one... with black wings and a slim body, kind of like bones. _

_It looks familiar too, like I've seen it in Final Fantasy before. Maybe I forgot what it's called. _

_The aeon spreads it's wings, and flies..._

* * *

"I hate you!"

"Gahh!" I screamed. Getting up like I just heard an alarm clock or something. I turned to see Tidus panting and up. Looks like had that dream with his dad. He's not the only one with problems...

We heard some voices outside. Both of us crept from our beds to the door, or whatever it is. A rag! Yeah, that's it! Outside was Lulu and Wakka talking.

"He dos look a lot like Chappu. I was suprised too, the first time I saw him. But no matter what he looks like, he isn't Chappu." She say, pausing for a second. Then, her tone kinda gets harsher, as she says, "You shouldn't have brought the both of them here in the first place."

I'm sorry you Lulu fans, but now I really don't like her. I want to punch her really hard now. Yeah, they let Rin in but not me!

"Yeah, but they needed our help!" That's right Wakka! Show her what your made of!

"Excuses again?"

"Yeah, but..." No Wakka, don't lose!

"That's it! No more! Enough, Wakka!" She yells, then leaves him. I can't believe she becomes Wakka's wife and they have a kid, who's name is some word in Al Bhed.

He sighs, then walks in the tent. As soon as he does, I jump up and scare him!

"Whoa!" He cries, getting back.

I smiled, and went back to my bed and watched them talk.

"So, who's Chappu?" Tidus asks.

"My little brother, Chappu. He looked like you." No he doesn't. He doesn't look a thing like Chappu!

"He's dead?"

Wakka stopped there, frozen for a bit. Then he said, "He was with the crusaders when they fought Sin last year. He didn't make it. I heard the fist day of the tournament."

Now, I don't know what it's like to lose a loved one, but I felt sorry for Wakka. It fells different when you hear it from the inside than the out, y'know?

"I became a guardian to fight Sin, ya?"

"Revenge, then?"

"That was the idea. But now, I'm more worried about some game than avenging my brother. Well, after the tournament, I'll be a guardian full time."

I blinked_. Oh yeah! The tournament! Wait a minute! Oh no! I can't swim!_

"I know it looks like I'm using you, but I'm not."

Tidus starts to smile. "Don't worry. I mean, I owe you a lot! He does too!" Tidus pointed to me, and I smile.

"You really helped us out, you know. What I mean is, thanks Wakka."

That could be kind of embarrasing to say, but we do owe him a lot!

"Stop, you're embarrasing me!" Whoa, I was right.

I yawned again. I'm still sleepy. Well, I did do all of those terrible stuff today. I experienced blitzball, hiked up a mountain, met a bunch of people, experienced summoning, talked to a moogle, watched a party, and now this. What a long day.

Putting the sheets over my body, I fell asleep.

* * *

I slowly awoke as I heard the birds chirpping outside. I yawned and got up, putting my shoes and jacket on. I took my katana and walked outside.

Wakka and Lulu were talking, and I could see he had a sword behind his back. Probably the one he'll give Tidus.

Rin was close to the temple, looking out to the horizon, the sun slowly coming up. I smiled, walking to her.

"Good morning." I said politely. She looked at me and nodded. I stood next to her, trying to think of something to say. Mu and Cho were over at the temple, Mu trying his best to talk to Li. It's funny to see and moogle try to flirt with a lilty. I guess I'm not doing much progress with Rin though.

Then, Tidus walked out of the tent. Since I like swords and all, I walked to him to see him get the sword.

"Hey sleepyhead!" Something I want to give you." He handed him a sword of pure water, how could it stay like that. Well, it's a cool sword, and I hope the tansformation of my blade will look something like that.

"Whoa! You're giving this to me?" Tidus asked. It looked like he was having an easier time lifting the blade. It was made of water after all.

"That's the sword you gave Chappu." Lulu spoke.

"Well, he never used it." He said. "Where's Yuna?"

_Hmm, I'd rather talk to Rin than listen to this._

Dammit, but I don't have the courage or backbone to go away.

"We're taking the same boat as Yuna right? Why do we gotta wait here?" What a dumb question.

"Yuna came to this village ten years ago, when the last calm started." Wakka said. I already know this, why am I listening!

"The calm?" He asked. Wakka ignored it, maybe he didn't here the question.

"Since then, she's been like a little sister to me and Lulu. But she had the talent, she became an apprentice. And now, she leaves as a summoner."

"This is our journey. We should leave together." Lulu said. The answer was kind of odd. Of course they had to wait for Yuna! She's the summoner! She's the woman who will save Spira from Sin! Of course!

Then, Yuna exited the temple, carrying some luggage. Rin turned, and I walked up to Yuna saying, "Good morning."

"Good morning." She says smiling. Then her face turns into a worked up kind of look as she lugs the huge box. I walked to Rin.

"Looks like we're finally going." I said.

"Of course I know. I'm not an idiot." She said. I'm awestricken. I shouldn't have said that, should I?

"You really don't need all that luggage!" Lulu called to her.

"They're really not my things. Their gifts for the temples we're to visit." Yuna says.

"This isn't a vacation Yuna." Wakka says.

"I guess you're right." Yuna said sadly, releases her grip on the luggage then walks to the trio. I wonder whatever happens to that bag.

"Okay, off we go!" Wakka yells, and we all start heading for the exit.

* * *

We are already heading to the harbor whee the boat lies, then a dog or whatever attacks us.

"Here comes one now!" Wakka says, then turns to Tidus. "Hey, why don't ya try out that sword I gave you?"

Tidus nods, then runs to the fiend. Before it knows it, it's hacked away by his blade. "No problem!"

"Not too shabby! You kept up with him pretty well! Might make a good guardian someday." Wakka exclaims. Then some bird appears. "A flyer! My kind of customer!" Wakka then takes out a blitzball, and throws it at the monster! It disappears into pyreflies.

After collecting the spheres, we keep on going.

Then, we encounter another monster. Forgot what it's called. Blob, gel, liquid? Whatever it was, it's blue.

"That... looks like trouble." Wakka said.

"Heh! Watch this!" Tidus yells, then leaps at it and slashes it. However, the fiend is uninjured.

"Told you! Only magic can defeat that thing!" Wakka explains. "If you can't beat em down, you gotta use magic of an element they don't like!"

My ears perked up. The thing is blue, so it should be weak to lightning...

"Magic? Element?" Tidus asks confused. It shoud be obvious what ellement it hates, but then again, Tidus is really confused. Spoiled jock.

"Let's have our black mage show you what I mean. Lu! You're up!" He says, and Lulu steps up to the battle.

"Clueless, aren't you? Good thing I'm here." Nu-uh. I'm pretty strong too!

"Spells of ice work well against fire fiends... and ice fiends are weak against fire magic. You follow?"

"I get fire and ice, but what about lightning and water?" IDIOT!

"Lightning and water are opposed, just like fire and ice. This one here is a water fiend, whih means..."

Lulu starts to cast the spell lightning, but as soon as she's about to cast, I throw my lightning spell at it and destroy it easily. She glares at me, and I shrug.

So, we continue and make it to that prayer place. We stare at the village, as I walk to Rin.

"I looked pretty good out there, huh?" She justs turn away, leaving me heartbroken.

"Take your time." Lulu tells Yuna as she looks at the village of Besaid. It souldn't really be the final time, because she'll live in the end, but I dunno. Maybe, it's something about kids being sent to this world that'll make it different.

"Let's get going, man!" Tidus yells. I snap a quick angry look at him.

"We're gonna wait." Wakka says. Y'know, I really don't like the name. I remember on the internet when I found out Wakka's name is actually Ainu for water. And for people who don't know, Ainu is a race or whatever in Japan or whatever.

Tidus shrugs.

Yuna then walks away, and Wakka looks at her. "Are you ready?" She nods.

Everyone then walks away as Tidus looks on. "What's going on?"

As we continue under the roof of some ruins, I feel as if we forgot something.

Suddenly, a huge rumble occurs above us, causing everyone to stop. A bue beast jumps from the roof to the bottom, growls a little, then roars!

"It's Kimahri!" I yelled, Tidus hopping into action. He draws his sword as I draw my katana.

He rushes at us with his spear. Well, he starts attacking me anyway. _Darn it! Why is he attacking me! _I wonder as I quickly duck a blow, but that left me in a vunerable position. He was about to stab me downwards, with me almost screaming for my life, whe Tidus tackles him away. He clashes his blade with Kimahri's as the 2 keep on doing battle. Getting back up, I unleash a thunder spell. It's able to hit Kimahri, but he seems unfazed.

Kimahri jumps back, and stabs the ground with his spear, jumping up. "Oh boy!" I screamed as he came back down at full force. Both Tidus and I held our blades up to protect ourselves, but the damage was increasingly high! He landed on the ground and the impact really shook us, but I was the only one to fall down and scream. Geez, I am a coward.

"That's enough!" Wakka orders.

Kimahri stops, looks at Tidus without a word, then looks at me and shakes his head with disapproval. Dammit, I really am a coward, and I feel really bad. And, Rin is probably ashamed of me too...

Kimahri walks away as Wakka turns.

"What's with that guy?" Tidus asks. For once in my life, I agree.

"Kimahri Ronso, of the Ronso Tribe. He's learned the fiends' way of fighting." Lulu explains. I'd laugh, but right now, I don't feel like it.

"That's not what I meant!" Tidus says.

"He's another of Yuna's guardians." Wakka really explains.

Yuna laughs. "Sometimes we don't understand him either. Kimahri doesn't talk much anyway." Wakka nods as Yuna continues. "But he has protected me since I was a child."

Now, Tidus seems to agree.

I look over at Rin. She still looks heartless, but now I'm really afraid to talk to her now.

Okay, we keep on going. Then, we encounter a giant bird!

"Oh geez!" I yell, drawing my katana. For some reason, Rin looks at me and smirks. "You can't win this battle." She says. I flash an angry look at her.

"A flyer... that's your department right?" Tidus asks Wakka.

"True, true. But, uh..." It seems he's scared also.

"Why don't we let our summoner show us what she's made of!"

Yuna steps up with her staff in hand. "Your first real battle! Let's see some style!"

"Show us what your training has taught you, Yuna." Lulu says.

"Okay." She says.

Yuna does those odd movements, and then finally Valefor flies down to the ground and lands. Yuna pets it, and it goes out to battle.

Valefor is actually strong! This is amazing, because in only one Sonic Wing, it destroys the bird!

I stare in awe. Rin walks up to me and says, "I'd rather talk to that, than look at you." Okay, now I'm angry.

I swing a punch at her as hard as I can, but she blocks and slams me on the ground with an evil look in her eye.

"Hey, hey, hey! No fighting!" Wakka yells, seperating me from Rin. She looks away and continues walking, and now the whole group is silent.

Then, we encounter another giant bird.

"Another one of those? No problem! Leave this one to me, ya? Say goodnight birdie!" Wakka yells as his ball starts to glow black.

"Dark Attack!"

He throws it as hard as he can, infecting the bird with darkness status. Now blind, Tidus and I swing at it with our swords, Lulu casts a Fire spell, and Rin finishes it off with her spear.

"Yeah!" I yell. Rin pokes me wth her spear.

"Stop bragging and let's go." She says as I rub my head.

"I thought you weren't gonna talk to me." I smile, punching her playfully (not) on her arm.

She looks at me with rage, but Wakka comes up and says, "If you guys will fight, then give me your weapons."

We hand our weapons to him and sigh.

Finally making it to the harbor, relax and stretch, staying away from Rin.

We walk to the ship and as we get on, Yuna waves to everyone. Kind of sad really.

A little boy runs to the dock and waves while crying, which makes me really sad. Yuna waves back.

"Goodbye."

**Okay, now this is really the longest chapter I've written. Okay, there will be a lot of problems with most of the OCs, but we focus more on Rin and me but who cares anyway. Please review!**


End file.
